Sawyer
Sawyer is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a friend and rival of Ash throughout the Kalos region. Appearance Sawyer is a dark-tanned boy, with dark-green hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with an orange tie, a dark green vest with yellow buttons and a pocket on the left side of the chest, brown short pants with large pockets, black underjeans and green shoes. He wears a brown backpack and is often seen carrying a notebook, in which he writes his experiences, mostly about the battles. Prior to the Kalos League, Sawyer obtained a Key Stone, which is attached to his notebook, like a bookmark. Personality Despite being a relatively new trainer, Sawyer sometimes makes mistakes, but seeing others battle makes him envious and respects such trainers. He also wishes to learn, taking his notebook and writing the experiences of the battle he had seen or just finished fighting in. Sawyer also has an admiration towards Steven Stone the Hoenn Region Champion and Ash, even if Ash is defeated. Before the Kalos League, Sawyer began to have doubts about Ash after he lost his first attempt to get his last badge, much like Serena did before and during Ash's rematch for his final badge, which he tried to shake off after he left the group and during the league. Sawyer was able to put his doubts for Ash behind him after their battle was over. Biography Before Sawyer came to Kalos, he met Professor Birch and chose his starter Pokémon, a Treecko. He also met Steven Stone, who gave Sawyer tips on becoming a better trainer. Sawyer also learned that his Treecko, upon evolving into Sceptile, can also Mega Evolve.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Pokémon the Series: XY Sawyer first appeared battling Clemont in Lumiose City Gym, using his Treecko to battle Luxray, but lost. Clemont gave him tips on how to win the match, while Sawyer took notes in his notebook.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! He later appeared at Valerie's gym in Laverre City to challenge her. Sawyer was told Valerie was busy and the battle was to be postponed. However, Sawyer noticed Clemont traveling with his friends and greeted him. Clemont told Sawyer his bot is running the Gym in the wake of his absence and introduced Ash, Serena and Bonnie to Sawyer. While Bonnie and Serena were browsing around, Ash noticed a battle field nearby and proposed a practice battle for Sawyer, who accepted. Sawyer sent his Treecko and Bagon against Ash's Hawlucha and Frogadier. Bagon tried to headbutt Hawlucha, while Treecko used Leech Seed, which Hawlucha dodged. Frogadier, however, used Water Pulse to hit Bagon and dodged Treecko's Bullet Seed. Frogadier vanished in the battle, only to defeat Treecko with Cut, amazing Sawyer, who wrote the experience in his notebook. The boys saw some sort of a meeting and came down, where was a fashion show. Bonnie and Serena came, making Sawyer envious of Ash to travel with two fashion models. Sawyer was then called to the stage to face Valerie, who sent a Spritzee. Sawyer's Bagon used Dragon Breath, which did not hit Spritzee, due to it being a -type Pokémon. Bagon attempted to headbutt Spritzee, who defeated Bagon with Dazzling Gleam. Valerie thanked Sawyer for the battle, while Ash saw which Gym Leader would he fight against.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! The next day, everyone came to the Gym, including Sawyer, to see Ash's battle against Valerie. Sawyer saw how well Ash battled against Valerie, startled Ash even managed to get Hawlucha to break Valerie's Spritzee's Trick Room. After the battle, Sawyer wrote this experience in his notebook, wondering if he could battle as intense as Ash. At the end of the day, Sawyer asked Ash on some tips on fighting. Ash promised and everyone came out to learn more.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! The following day, Sawyer, as he was walking with the heroes, tripped over and dropped his notebook. They all came to a place, where they had a meal. Sawyer and Treecko ate some of Serena's Poké Puffs, amazed how tasty it was. Before they could continue, Sawyer panicked, for his notebook was missing. Everyone went in search for the notebook, but they couldn't find it. Sawyer was depressed, for all his thoughts and experiences were written into the notebook since the start of the journey, and even had a picture of Steven, whom he met in Hoenn. When Bonnie asked Clemont to make a machine to find a notebook, Sawyer sent his Slurpuff, who traced Sawyer's smell to find the notebook. They found the notebook in possession of Team Rocket, who believed the notebook belonging to Steven. After being explained it is Sawyer's notebook, Team Rocket was crushed and attacked, but were blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Sawyer was pleased about having his notebook back and thought of going to Coumarine City. Before going there, he challenged Ash to a three-on-three battle. Sawyer sent Bagon to use Headbutt, but got hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack. Bagon used Dragon Breath, but got countered by Thunderbolt and defeated by Iron Tail. Sawyer sent his Slurpuff and as he tried to make notes, Slurpuff got defeated by Hawlucha's Karate Chop. Sawyer was suggested to keep aim at the battle and sent his Treecko to battle Ash's Frogadier. Treecko tried to hit Frogadier, who dodged the attacks and hit Treecko with Water Pulse. Treecko was angry, but determined and evolved into a Grovyle. Grovyle learned Leaf Blade and started clashing with Frogadier, who used Double Team to avoid its attacks and used Water Pulse to defeat it. Sawyer, despite the defeat, decided to train more and bid the heroes farewell, who went to Anistar City. Sawyer was running through the woods, wanting to catch one of many Dodrio, who ran off. He met the heroes, who told him Bonnie's "Squishy" was missing, so he helped them in the search. They all managed to find Squishy by some people in red clothes, who demanded their "little one", calling Squishy as "Z-1". Drapion was holding Squishy, so Sawyer had Grovyle use Leaf Storm, and, along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Drapion was hit and released Squishy. The heroes managed to run off and Sawyer took a note in his notebook about Squishy, promising to ask the Gym Leaders if they knew anything about this mysterious being. Ash replied he also obtained the seventh badge from Anistar City, while Sawyer obtained five of them. Sawyer advised them to reach Snowbelle City, they could go through Terminus Cave, which made Squishy somewhat excited when Serena showed the image on her device. Everyone went to sleep, but were soon awoken as Squishy left away. They ran off and found the people in red once more. Ash and Sawyer teamed up and battled the people in red to fight them off, while Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were searching for Squishy. The men in red retreated, so Ash and Sawyer went off to find Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. After the night passed, the heroes thanked Sawyer for his assistance, who blushed and went off to challenge more Gyms.XY094: From A to Z! Sawyer met up with the heroes again, showing his newly evolved Sceptile and revealing his newly caught Honedge. Sawyer battled against Ash with his Shelgon, Honedge and Sceptile. Sawyer was amazed by the transformation of Ash's Greninja and Greninja easily defeated Sceptile with that form. After the battle, in the Pokémon Center, Sawyer and Ash retrieved their Pokémon from Nurse Joy. Sawyer asked about the transformation and power, but Ash replied that he didn't know anything about it. Sawyer did notice Ash and Greninja's moves were in sync, thinking Ash becomes like Greninja during such moments. This shocked the heroes, but Sawyer explained the bonds between trainer and Pokémon could grant such power. Without further ado, Sawyer bid the heroes farewell.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Sawyer appeared in a video Clemont was showing when they were talking about the form that Greninja was able to take in battles.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Sawyer also managed to win eight badges, with his final one being obtained from Snowbelle City's Gym, which, in Wulfric's words, was "a heated battle".XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! Sawyer met up with the heroes, who were going to Snowbelle City. Sawyer greeted the heroes and showed he had worked quite hard and even managed to obtain the last Badge from Snowbelle City, which specialized in ice-type Pokémon. This slightly embarrassed Ash, who still had seven badges, though Bonnie admitted Ash fought Diantha, the Champion, in a battle where Greninja transformed itself and had a "big Water Shuriken" on its back and had "spiky" hair. This motivated Sawyer to challenge Ash once more, to see how they have advanced this far. Before the battle, Clemont put the bracers on Ash and Greninja, to keep track of their battle pulses. Sawyer sent Doublade against Noivern, who used Acrobatics, but was deflected by Doublade's Iron Defense. Instead, Noivern gusted dust away, confusing Doublade and defeating it with Acrobatics and Dragon Claw combo. Sawyer sent Clawitzer, who was blown away by Noivern's Boomburst. However, Clawitzer used Heal Pulse and, due to Mega Launcher, it was healed even more than it normally would. Using Dragon Pulse, Clawitzer managed to defeat Noivern. Ash sent Hawlucha, who managed to inflict some damage and evade Clawitzer's Dragon Pulse. It proceeded to attack its pincer, but Sawyer knew that strategy and had Clawitzer use Dragon Pulse on the ground to fly in mid-air, then defeat Hawlucha with Ice Beam. This made Ash realize Sawyer learned a lot from his adventures and his battle style had improved much. For his final Pokémon, Ash sent Greninja, who countered Ice Beam with Cut and defeated Clawitzer Sawyer sent his Sceptile, who clashed with Greninja. Greninja tried to attack Sceptile, who blew him away with Leaf Storm. Ash tried to sync with Greninja, but, much to his shock, had failed and Greninja was defeated by Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade combo. Sawyer started cheering, since he defeated Ash, who admitted Sawyer surprised him at how stronger he got. Later on, Sawyer decided to accompany the heroes towards Snowbelle City, to see Ash battle. The heroes welcomed him and, on the following day, reached Snowbelle City. While going to the Gym, Ash asked of Sawyer for a battle during the Kalos League, as a rematch for Ash's recent defeat. Sawyer approved and promised to be there. Sawyer watched Ash's battle against Wulfric and cheered for him. Sawyer saw Ash and Greninja synchronized with each other, but it was a form Sawyer saw before. Sawyer was shocked Ash lost the battle and even fainted, due to Greninja's injuries. After the heroes went to the Pokémon Center, Sawyer promised to be at the Kalos League. Sawyer left, hoping Ash would win, since he is the person Sawyer admires a lot. Before the Kalos League began, Sawyer obtained a Key Stone from Steven. Sawyer was grateful and decided to repay Steven one day.XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! Sawyer came to the Kalos League and nodded at Ash, who recalled his promise to Sawyer at Snowbelle City. Sawyer gazed at the screen and found his first opponent for the Kalos League. The next day, Sawyer watched Alain battling Trevor and Ash battling Titus. He was glad to see Greninja's form being perfected, but noted he was also training and would have to give his all to defeat Ash in battle.XY125: A League of His Own! Before his battle, Sawyer congratulated Ash for his recent victory and reminded him about the promise, how they would face each other in the Kalos League Tournament. Sawyer admitted he studied his next opponent, Tierno, and made a plan on foiling his rhythm strategy. Ash wished him luck, while Sawyer knew he couldn't afford to lose, else he couldn't battle Ash. At the start of the battle for the semifinals, Tierno sent Ludicolo and danced with it, while Sawyer sent Aegislash. Tierno managed to battle Sawyer, having Ludicolo use Rain Dance, followed with Hydro Pump. Tierno and Ludicolo taunted Sawyer and Aegislash, thinking they may not counter their attacks. Sawyer overcame that by having Aegislash use King's Shield to protect itself, as well as Sacred Sword, which defeated Ludicolo. Next, Tierno sent Raichu, who fired Charge Beam, but was countered by King's Shield. Instead, Raichu used Dig and defeated Aegislash, so Sawyer sent Slurpuff. Slurpuff immediately used Attract, which infatuated Raichu. Tierno was frustrated, as Raichu ignored his commands and got hit by Slurpuff's Energy Ball. Tierno swapped Raichu with Blastoise, who easily defeated Slurpuff with Hydro Cannon. For his last Pokémon, Sawyer sent Sceptile, who evaded Blastoise's Hydro Cannon and hit it hard with Leaf Blade. Blastoise attempted to use Skull Bash, but was sent flying by Sceptile's Frenzy Plant. Before Blastoise fell down defeated, it used Rain Dance. Tierno sent Raichu back and had him use Thunder, which, due to the rain, made it an unmissable move. However, Sawyer Mega Evolved his Sceptile, who took no damage from the attack, as its new ability, Lightning Rod, negated all electrical damage. Dodging Focus Blast attack, Mega Sceptile defeated Raichu with Dragon Claw. After the battle was over, Ash and Sawyer saw they would battle against each other in the semifinals.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Some days later, Sawyer, after reading his notebook, walked to the battlefield, where he faced Ash in the semifinals. Tierno noted how Sawyer's aura is similar to Ash's, but there were some differences. Sawyer recalled Ash's promise and stood against him, wanting even to surpass Ash. For his first Pokémon, Sawyer sent Slaking against Ash's Hawlucha. Despite the type disadvantage, Slaking actually had an advantage over Hawlucha, as Hawlucha becomes more determined the more hits it takes, though Slaking just laid around, being a lazy Pokémon. Hawlucha launched some attacks on Slaking, who used Slack Off. Hawlucha continued attacking and just as he used Flying Press, Slaking used Counter, which immediately defeated Hawlucha. Ash sent Talonflame, whose Flame Charge burned Slaking, who merely used Slack Off. This time, however, Talonflame repeated its attack and collided with Slaking's Hammer Arm. Before Slaking could recover, Talonflame defeated it with Brave Bird. Sawyer sent out Clawitzer, who followed Talonflame around with Aqua Jet. Using Ice Beam, Clawitzer slowed Talonflame around. While Talonflame melted the ice with Flame Charge, it collided with Clawitzer's Aqua Jet and got defeated. Sawyer knew he could've slowed down Talonflame, just for a little while to expose its weakness. Ash sent out Pikachu, who went into the woods to hide. Pikachu went out and started attacking, using Electro Ball to collide with Clawitzer's Dragon Pulse. Sawyer wanted to defeat Pikachu to have an advantage and had Clawitzer grab its tail. Using Water Pulse against Electro Ball, Clawitzer negated Pikachu's attack before getting defeated by his Thunderbolt. Sawyer felt good to battle Ash, the person he admired, as he sent Aegislash. Pikachu went back into the forest, but Aegislash started cutting the trees Sacred Sword. Clemont noted this was not surprising, for Sawyer wanted to use any strategy to win against Ash.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Sawyer's Aegislash managed to cut the trees, since Sawyer wanted to limit Pikachu's movement, while Aegislash floated freely around. Just as Pikachu got hit by Sacred Sword, Aegislash protected itself with King's Shield against his Thunderbolt. Ash thought of a strategy, while Sawyer knew Ash was planning something, seeing his determined look. By using Iron Tail, Pikachu cut the trees and just as Aegislash used King's Shield, Pikachu threw a log, causing Aegislash unable to use the move and defeat it with Thunderbolt. Sawyer was amazed, knowing to pull this strategy out, one would need precision and perfect timing. Ash claimed he and Pikachu did that, so Sawyer was certain Ash's strength came from the bonds with his Pokémon. As the battlefield changed, Sawyer sent his Salamence to battle Ash's Noivern. After colliding with each other, Salamence used Incinerate to lure Noivern in and hit him with Dragon Tail. After countering Salamence's Incinerate with Boomburst, Noivern traced Salamence in the smoke and used Acrobatics before both Pokémon fainted. Sawyer sent Slurpuff against Ash's Goodra, aware that he has no information about Goodra. After Goodra fired Bide, smoke rose up and Sawyer had Slurpuff smell its opponent and fired Fairy Wind, a strategy similar to Ash's Noivern. Slurpuff continued battling and burned Goodra, who withstood the attack and defeated Slurpuff with Bide before fainting. As his last Pokémon, Sawyer sent Sceptile, who clashed with Pikachu before defeating him with Frenzy Plant. Ash sent out Greninja, which pleased Sawyer. Just as Greninja fired Water Shuriken, Sceptile countered it with Dragon Claw. Sawyer was feeling glad he was facing the "real Ash" in battle and wanted to settle the battle from Snowbelle City, feeling he could rise up even higher than Ash. Once Ash synchronized with Greninja, Sawyer Mega Evolved his Sceptile. Greninja tried to come closer to Sceptile, who launched Frenzy Plant. After clashing a bit, Mega Sceptile fired Leaf Storm and hit Ash-Greninja. To finish off, Ash-Greninja sliced the Frenzy Plant roots with Cut and summoned a large Water Shuriken; Mega Sceptile tried using Leaf Storm, but got defeated by the attack. Sawyer lost, but congratulated Ash and admitted he held a lot of respect for him. He also promised to battle even more to surpass Ash, who also promised to grow stronger as well. Sawyer was pleased and shook hands with his rival.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! The following day, Sawyer and Sceptile, along with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, were approached by Ash, Clembot and Meyer, the latter giving them all some sweets he had Clembot buy. Sawyer was amazed by the taste, since he liked sweets. Later on, Sawyer left and watched the battles of other trainers. He started shaking, seeing how there were many battling styles, making battles a lot deeper than it looks. He also started crying, seeing the last battle with Ash was fun, but he felt disappointed at the loss. After wiping his tears off, Sawyer promised not to dwell on the past and grow stronger. The following day, he started watching Ash's battle against Alain.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Sawyer was watching the final battle of the Kalos League. He was impressed to see Ash's Pikachu used the water to stop the sandstorm and soak Tyranitar, causing it to take more damage from Thunderbolt. He also noted how Hawlucha's attacks dealt more damage on Tyranitar. Sawyer also felt it was quite genius to have Pikachu come on top of Metagross' head to electrocute it, while Metagross couldn't retaliate.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Sawyer noted Ash had the advantage against Alain, since he had two Pokémon at full health, while Alain's Pokémon were worn out from previous battles. Seeing how Greninja defeated Bisharp, Sawyer realized Goodra's Rain Dance empowered Greninja's Water Shuriken to defeat his opponent. After Alain won the match, Sawyer was still glad to know Ash gave his best and was impressed by the battle they all watched.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Since the chaos broke out on the streets of Lumiose City, Sawyer teamed up with Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to help the citizens. The group managed to protect the citizens and send them to a safe place, where they tended to the citizens.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer came to her, wishing to help out amidst the chaos. Thus, Diantha had them rescue elders and children, then escort them to safety.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Sawyer helped Diantha escort the citizens to safety.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Sawyer watched the broadcast about Team Flare and the giant rock and was concerned about Ash.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! They were happy the giant rock was stopped and destroyed in the end.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Eventually, Sawyer met up with the heroes and was glad they were alive and healthy. He, along with Tierno and Trevor, danced in the event where Serena, Shauna and Jessilee performed. The next day, he decided to go to Steven and help him in investigation of the giant rock, to repay for the Key Stone Steven gave him. Before leaving, Ash and Sawyer promised to have a battle when they would meet up. Sawyer shook hands with Ash and bid farewell to the heroes. While parting ways, Ash and Greninja recalled their battle against Sawyer and his Sceptile, which they lost.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Sawyer was standing next to Steven, taking notes from him. Ash later remembered his battle in the Kalos league against Sawyer and his Clawitzer, Aegislash, Salamence and Sceptile when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Pokémon On hand Achievements Kalos League *3 unknown badges *Bug Badge *Plant Badge *Psychic Badge *Fairy Badge *Iceberg Badge Leagues *Lumiose Conference: Semi-Finals (Lost to Ash) Trivia *His original English name was "Scottie". *3 of Sawyer's Pokemon ae from Hoenn and 3 are from Kalos. *Sawyer shares many similarities with Wally: **Both are rivals from Hoenn. **Both look up to and seeks to surpass the main character: Ash and Brendan. **Both possess Pseudo-legendary Pokémon: Salamence and Garchomp. However, Wally only uses Garchomp in his rematch battles. **Both have green hair and similar personalities. **Both take notes during and after their battles in order to become stronger trainers. **Both of their starter Pokémon are capable of Mega Evolution: Sceptile and Gallade. Gallery Sawyer and Treecko.jpg|Sawyer and Treecko are amazed by the delicious desserts Sawyer.png|Sawyer at Lumiose Gym Sawyer Key Stone.png|Sawyer's Key Stone Sawyer Chosing his starter.jpg|Sawyer choosing his starter Pokémon References Category:Ash's rivals Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Kalos League Competitors